


Day 31, Part 2

by Fehnryr



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clone Sex, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fehnryr/pseuds/Fehnryr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift-work meant to be part 2 of lashworthe's 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge. Her challenge was just amazing and you should all go read it now now now! Come back to this afterwards ;D</p><p>For this story- Basically Loki made a clone of Tony and Tony feels everything that happens to the Clone. I can't imagine Loki would pass up the opportunity to use this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 31, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lashworthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781223) by [lashworthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe). 



"You have to understand, it's a liability Tony. And you can't just keep going off on your own. You are part of a team and you need to start acting like it for this thing to work!"

Tony slid back into his chair, only half listening to Fury's rant. Something tickled his ear and he scratched it idly. "Yeah I know, I'm working on it. I think I did all right last time." He rubbed his ear again. It felt like somebody was breathing on it.

"I know you're working on it, but you've got to communicate more. Tell the others what you're doing so they can help you if they need to."

"Got it. Can I go now?" He rubbed his neck. It tingled for a moment and then twinged like somebody was biting it. 

"Not yet, Stark. We've still got plenty to discuss. On the next mission, I expect you to work side by side with the Captain as a two man team. I want everything to go smoothly. The objective-"

Tony stood abruptly. He felt a finger trace slowly down his spine and shivered. "Bathroom," he gasped after a moment. "That Taco Bell I got on the way is disagreeing with me." He turned quickly and left Fury's office, trying not to stumble.

"You came in with Burger King wrappers," Fury accused as he left, but Tony didn't hear him.

Tony made it into the bathroom just as the invisible hands started to trail down his hips, slipping past the waistline of his pants and caressing his thigh. He locked the door and grabbed his phone, trying hard to concentrate on the blurry list of contacts. A cold finger traced the underside of his erection and he shivered again, abandoning the phone for a moment to loosen his pants. He dropped to the floor and grabbed the phone.

_Loki_. The phone rang slowly, echoing through Tony's mind, but he was more focused on the new feeling of a tongue lazily tasting him, licking a drop of precum from the tip of his cock. The tongue swirled around his head and the phone rang again.

"Sir," Jarvis' voice said through the earpiece. "Mr. Laufeyson bids me to tell you that he cannot answer the phone at this time, as his mouth is currently occupied." And then his mouth really was occupied, and Tony felt it slide down his swollen member, sucking and teasing.

"No shit. Just put me on speaker," Tony gasped, closing his eyes and dipping his head back. "Loki? Loki please- ah."

The mouth let up for a moment. "Oh, you don't like me playing with your clone while you're gone? But I'm so _lonely_ , Tony."

Tony felt the gentle pressure of teeth, not biting but threatening. Then the pressure became gentle kisses down the sensitive underside and Tony's breath became more ragged. He tried to push further into the invisible mouth that was on him, but his actions did not control the clone. "I'm sorry I spent all night in the shop," he breathed, knowing that's why Loki was doing this. "I'll be home really soon... oh god, Loki..." He moaned and his toes curled in his shoes. He cursed his lover's 'silver tongue' and it's power to make him so weak.

Loki purred and Tony heard it through the phone, but he didn't stop his punishment. His mouth continued its assault on Tony's cock and his fingers trailed down, caressing tender flesh and exploring until they found what they were looking for.

"Loki! Don't you dare-" Tony tried to squirm away but it did nothing at all. "For god sakes I was in the middle of a meeting with-" his sentence died in his mouth and a moan took its place as Loki pressed a slicked finger into him. It was slow and teasing and Tony couldn't decide if he wanted to demand Loki stop or beg him to continue. 

"Perhaps next time you will not leave me wanting and waiting in your bed as you tinker with your metal toys." Another finger slipped in and Tony tried to steady his breathing, reminding himself that he needed to stay quiet. It was hard to do though as Loki stretched him mercilessly, no doubt purring with satisfaction. 

"I'm sorry, really. I won't- aahh- Loki please," Tony shifted the phone to his left hand and dropped his right to his aching erection, imagining his own hand was Loki's as he stroked himself. He rolled his hips uselessly and slid a bit further down the wall, trying not to think about the fact that he was laying on a bathroom floor. "Loki," he whined into the phone.

"Yes I know, you have your meeting to get back to." The pressure of Loki's fingers finally pulled away, leaving Tony near panting. His body ached for more, but he knew he would get it later. Right now he had a Fury to lie to and a lecture to avoid. Loki spoke again through the phone, but Tony only half heard him. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."

Something quite a bit larger than a finger nudged at Tony's entrance and he inhaled sharply. "Loki please don't, I'm in a bathroom. I have to be quiet."

"Then I suggest you find something to stuff in your mouth, Stark." With little more warning than that, Loki pressed into him and groaned, his voice travelling through the phone and into Tony's mind. 

Tony slipped his phone between his ear and shoulder and bit down on his arm to stop the moans that racked him. Loki wasted no time as promised, each thrust harder than the last. Tony whimpered and fisted his cock, matching the pace that Loki set. Cold lips suckled at his neck and he arched his back, trying to get closer to the Loki that wasn't actually there.

"Beg for it, Stark. I want to hear you say my name." The hair on the back of Tony's head grew taught and the kiss on his neck turned to teeth. Loki pounded into his body relentlessly, bringing Tony so much pleasure that he could hardly concentrate on the movements of his hand. "I'm waiting," Loki breathed through the phone.

"Loki, please-" he panted, biting down on his arm again to suppress another moan, "please come. Hurry..." He found his concentration again and slid his calloused hand up and down his shaft, wishing it was the smaller cold hand of his lover. And then that hand did take over and all Tony had to do was dig his fingers into the hard tile as Loki did his best to make him cry out.

"Tony-" the god murmured through the phone as he neared his climax. The sound of Loki's voice, pleading and breathless, put Tony over the edge and he came messily, just seconds before Loki spilled inside of him. 

Tony finally caught his breath and reached up for the paper towels, thanking the gods that he didn't get any cum on his pants. "Loki, you are in so much trouble when I get home." He wiped away the evidence and stumbled to his feet. 

"I look forward to it, Stark." Tony could almost hear Loki's grin, and then the line went dead.

"Back to work, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please check out my other fanfiction, Reindeer Games!


End file.
